The extensible markup language (XML) is a general purpose markup language. Extensible stylesheet language (XSL) transformation (XSLT) is a language that translates one XML document into another XML document, allowing for chained translations. XSLT is itself an XML document and may be generated from another XSLT transformation. Current extensible stylesheet language (XSL) transformation (XSLT) processing is limited to one extensible markup language (XML) document processed by one XSLT document. In general, custom applications are required in order to perform multiple transformations of XML when multiple translations need to be performed. These custom applications tend to be relatively complex, relative expensive, and have long development cycles.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system of XSLT processing that is not limited to a single XML document processed by a single XSLT document.